webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Ball/Transcript
Grizzly: Okay, guys. Huddle up! Now pay attention, I'm speaking up for real. We can not afford to lose the next game. If we don't win, we're gonna have to wait again. Panda: Ugh, this day has been a wash so far. Ice Bear: Ice Bear confidence at all time low. Grizzly: Don't worry little bros! I've been scouting. Okay check this out. Their point guard has an nice stroke. Make sure to go around the pick, and no open threes. Purple shoes got length, but you can you use your body to push him off the block. And watch that other guys euro step. He's crafty. They're good, but we have the talent to beat them. All right let's huddle up. Pan, show me your shooting arm. Remember.. follow through. Panda: All right, got it. Charlie: Hey, hey bears! Watcha doing? Panda: Bah, Charlie, you scared the ... Charlie: Shh! Don't blow my cover. Panda: Gross, your hand tastes like dirt. Charlie: So, what are you guys up to today? Well, I was thinking you guys could come over to your house to hang out. Panda: So, you want to invite us to over to our own house? Charlie: Yeah. It's a great place. Panda: Charlie, you can't just... Charlie: Is she gone? Panda: Dude, stop touching my mouth! Anyway, Charlie, sorry, we can't hang today. We're playing basketball. Charlie: Huh, never heard of it. Is that anything like gopher toss, the game I made up? Grizzly: Probably not? Charlie: All right, well, I'll be around. Good luck with your bucket ball. Basketball Player 1: Hey, you guys ready to play? Grizzly: Yeah! Let's do this, guys. Panda: Finally! Ice Bear: Check ball. Basketball Player 3: Check. Grizzly: Ball, ball! Sky hook. Basketball Player 1: Get that outta here! Panda: Check him! Ugh! Basketball Player 3: Money. Grizzly: Where am I gonna go? Where am I gonna go? Am I gonna pass? Am I gonna shoot? Pan, set the pick. Panda: Oh. Okay. Grizzly: Panda, where you going? Panda: I don't know. I got confused. Grizzly: The screen. Pass it back to me. No, Panda, don't. Panda: Oh, oh, I'm open. Basketball Player 1: What you got, bear? Panda: Ugh! Grizzly: Bro. Basketball Player 1: Sorry, dude. Panda: Ow, ow, ow, ow. Grizzly: Are you okay, man? Panda: Ow, I think I really messed up my shoulder. Basketball Player 3: Yo, man, your boy hurt? Well, get him off the court. Grizzly: How's it feel? Can you play through? Panda: Maybe. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Grizzly: Okay, come on, Pan. Let's get you home. Hey, you guys are lucky my bro got hurt. We'll back for the court soon. Basketball Player 1: Yeah, man, good luck with that. Basketball Player 2: Y'all keep practicing. Grizzly: Mmm, mmm. Shoo, fly, get outta here! Panda's not gonna be able to play tomorrow, but we can't just let those tweens win. How are we gonna get someone to fill in on such short notice? Ice Bear: Ice Bear needs a ringer. Grizzly: What we need is someone who's tall. Huh? Charlie: You guys have a serious spider web problem. Grizzly: Charlie when did you get here? Charlie: Ah, never mind that. I gotta look after my sweet Panpan. Panda: Stop it! Ow, ow, ow. Charlie: Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me make you more comfortable. Grizzly: We need someone that can jump. Charlie: Up we go. There, perfect. Grizzly: We also need someone who can handle the ball. Ice Bear: Ice Bear wants someone with good "D." Charlie: Hey, you guys don't mind if I eat this extra melon, do you? Whoop! Chuckles I do love a good melon. Oh, no, you don't, fly. This is my melon. You stay back. Ugh! Not today. I'd rather throw my melon away than let you have it. Grunts Grizzly: Wow. Ice Bear: Ice Bear doesn't remember trash can being there. Grizzly: Uh, Charlie, would you like to play basketball with us tomorrow? Charlie: Who, me? Grizzly: Yeah, man. You in? Charlie: No one's ever asked me to do anything! I'd love to play with you, as long as it's not around other folks. You guys know I'm not much of a people person. Grizzly: Wait, I got an idea. Okay, come on out, Charlie. We need to start the game soon. Charlie: Uh, I don't think this is gonna work. Grizzly: Trust me, this plan is flawless. Charlie: Okay, I'm coming out. Uh, guys, I don't think this is gonna fool anybody. Grizzly: Sure, it is, buddy. You look great in our old halloween costume. Ice Bear: Ice Bear embraces irony. Grizzly: Seriously, you blend right in. Basketball Player 2: Hey, come on, what's the hold up? Yo, is this your cousin or something? Tell him to stop smiling. It's creeping me out. Grizzly: See? You're just one of the bears. Charlie: One of the bears. Grizzly:'''Okay, bring it in. (In unison) One, two, three, Bears! Charlie! '''Charlie: Was I supposed to catch that? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm in your way. Ooh, nice shot. Grizzly: Yo, shoot the ball! Dribble, Charlie! Charlie: But they're chasing me! Grizzly: Charlie! (Grizzly grunts as the ball hits him in the stomach) Oh, my abs. Charlie: Ahh! Sorry, man Grizzly: Okay, time out. Time out. Okay, Charlie, this is not quite working out.Change of plan. Just stay under the basket and don't move. Charlie: Oh, okay. I'll try not to let you down. Grizzly: Get open! Back to me, bro. I got it. Charlie, what are you doing, man? Charlie: What do I do with it? Grizzly: Put the ball in the hoop. Charlie: (Stammering) Like ... like this? Hey, di... did I do it right? Grizzly:' Ha ha! Yeah, man! Oh, that was amazing. I can't believe you did it! Ice Bear: Ice Bear proud to have you on team. Grizzly: Charlie! Dunk it! Grizzly and Ice Bear in unison: Wow. Whoo-hoo. Charlie: I got it! Grizzly: Whoo-hoo-hoo! We won, you guys! Oh, yeah, that's my boy! You were amazing, big man. We ought to keep going. Ice Bear: Yeah. Grizzly: Yeah! Next! Snag! Kids: Ooh! Hoo-hoo! Ooh! Yeah! Charlie: Next! Next! Blam! Grizzly: Great play, man! Charlie: Ha ha! Get that outta here! Rejected! Yeah! Whoo! Hey, old man, let's go! Next! Grizzly: Charlie, pass, pass! We're open! Charlie: Uh, swish! What up, I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna do... and you still won't be able to stop me. Nah, don't worry. I got this. I could do this all day long. So, who's going down next? I mean, I started off rough, but I think I eventually found my groove. I guess some bears are just naturally gifted, you know? Don't you have somewhere to go Charlie? Charlie: Nope. Okay, so then, remember when that kid came up to me, and I just took the ball out of his ... Panda: Hey, guys! My arm, it's better! Grizzly: Oh, that's great, man. It feels good. I mean, looser than usual, actually. I can play basketball again, Grizz. Grizzly: Ah! Welcome back to the team, bro. Ice Bear: Ice Bear overwhelmed with welcome back emotion. Panda: Thanks, guys. I can't wait to play. Swish. (Charlie stops him.) Charlie: Uh, uh, uh, not in my house, Panda. Panda: You don't have a house! Grizzly: Sorry, Charlie, but now that Pan's better, he's back on the team. Charlie: What? But I'm your best player. Way better than Panda could ever be. Grizzly: Okay, you know what, Charlie? I was trying to be nice, but you've become a huge ball hog. It's not fun playing with you. Honestly, we'd rather lose playing with Panda than win playing with you. Panda: Yeah. Wait, what? Charlie: But I'm one of the bears. Grizzly: Sorry, you're off the team, man. Charlie: Off the team? Ha! I am the team. And if you bears can't appreciate my talent, then I'll find somebody who does. You can keep your costume of lies! Huh, I'm leaving! opens, slams Grizzly: (Grizzly sighs) I don't know, guys. Was I too hard on him? Panda: No, man. He was being a dingle. Ice Bear: Ice Bear thinks you did the right thing. Grizzly: I still feel bad. Panda: Don't worry. Charlie isn't the type of guy to hold a grudge. This'll blow over by tomorrow. Grizzly: All right, guys, we're up soon, so loosen up. Panda: Man, my arm feels great, you know? I can just ... Charlie: Hey, who's got next?! Grizzly: That's us! Oof! Charlie? Charlie: Well, well, well, if it isn't the bears. You ready to test my new squad? Grizzly: Charlie, what are do... Charlie: Oh, you really think you can replace me with this guy? I know Panda can only build houses with all those bricks he throws. Panda: Hey! Charlie: Shoot for ball. Come on, let's run. Grizzly: Here, I got this, Panda. Panda: No, I'll shoot. I got this. Charlie: We don't have all day. Come on, butterfingers. Shoot the ball. Ice Bear: Ice Bear believes in you. swishes Panda: I did it! Grizzly: That was amazing, Pan! How did you do that? Panda: I don't know. My shoulder must have healed weird, but I can shoot! Grizzly: We'll set you up. Just keep shooting, baby. Basketball Player 2: Nice form. Charlie: Psht! Lucky shot. Let's play. Panda: Ow, my arm, dude! Foul! Charlie: Hey, I got all ball. But you can take it to the top if you're gonna whine about it. Grizzly: Are you okay to play, bro? Panda: Uh, it hurts a bit, but I can tough it out. Grizzly: Oh, that's my future champion. Panda: My ... My ... My shot, it's gone! Grizzly: Not now, Panda. We all have to guard Charlie. We cannot let him score. Don't let him through! shouting Panda and Grizzly in unison: Whoa. cheers Charlie: Boom! Whoo! crowd gasps as Charlie stands there without his hoodie Charlie: Yeah, boy. Nobody can take me. High five. Basketball Player 3: Ugh, what is it? Basketball player 2: Don't touch it, man. Charlie: Ah, don't be intimidated by my mad skills, yo. Woman: Eww, it's so hairy. Charlie: Wait, why you all staring at me, friends? Crowd of People: What is that thing? Eww, look at his giant feet. Some sort of monster? What is it? It's so weird. Eww! Grizzly: Oh, no, Charlie. Man with a phone: Oh, man, that's weird. I gotta get a photo. Hey, man! Grizzly: Okay, guys, we gotta help him. Let's play some "D." shutter clicks Grizzly: Not today! Defense! Defense! Man with a phone: Ah, my phone! Panda:'' Get that outta here! '''Ice Bear: Ice Bear steal. Man with a phone: Hey, give it back! shutter clicks Grizzly: Run, Charlie! We got this. Come on, bring it on. Crowd of People: Oh, man, my phone's all dirty. Why would they do that? I think they chipped mine. Grizzly: Charlie! Hey, Charlie, where are you, man! Charlie: Hey, bears. Grizzly: Oh, Charlie, we're so glad you're okay. Charlie: Thanks, guys. You really saved my hide back there, even after I was treating you all terribly and being a complete ... wait, what's the word? Panda: Dingle. Charlie: Yeah, sure. But y'all still looked out for me. Oh, the joys of friendship. Come here, guys. That's cool, man. chuckles You mean it? Yes, now put us down. chuckles Yeah, okay. Hey, how about we play twos? Ice Bear: Ice Bear claims Charlie for team. Ice Bear wants to win. Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:C